Problem: Rewrite ${(9^{-3})^{-7}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Answer: ${ (9^{-3})^{-7} = 9^{(-3)(-7)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-3})^{-7}} = 9^{21}} $